deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Mac VS Ryu
Bandicam 2016-03-20 15-57-07-396.jpg|TheKnucklesKid123 LM vs RH.png|Shakaboy Ryu vs Mac.PNG|Gogeta46power Ryu vs Mac.png|Xalatoth Ryu vs Little Mac.PNG|ZDogg S Little Mac VS Ryu is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting [[Little Mac|'Little Mac']] of Punch-Out!! with [[Ryu (Street Fighter)|'Ryu']] of Street Fighter. Description Punch Out!! VS Street Fighter! These two brawlers strive to reach the top, but which one can knock the other down? Find out now! Interlude (Begin Invader) Lion:- To be the best you can ever be, you gotta fight your way to the top, even if it means punching the ever-living shit out of everybody you meet! Blade:- Little Mac, the punching sensation that became boxing champion. Lion:- And Ryu, the wandering World Warrior. He's Blade and I'm Lion... Blade:- And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Little Mac (Begin Jogging Theme (Punch Out!!):- Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) Blade:- Little Mac was always a man of ambition. Originating from the Bronx in New York, Little Mac is a 17-year old lightweight that was always interested in the World Video Boxing association, which has a long history of rookie boxers joining and eventually becoming world champions. Lion:- So Little Mac, hoping to be trained in the art of boxing, searched New York for a suitable trainer to help him in his endeavor. Eventually, he came across Jerome "Doc" Louis, a former heavyweight champion in his own right. Doc agreed to train Mac, and so he began his lessons. Blade:- Little Mac quickly became an expert in boxing as he made his way to the World Circuit, defeating everyone in his way with his skills. He took part in the tournament, and after tangling with Mike Tyson, he successfully obtained his title. Lion:- This guy fought Mike Tyson? Woah. I wanna be trained by him! Blade:- You'd be right to do so, as Little Mac, while looking human, is much stronger than he appears to be. Lion:- Because behind those green boxing gloves he has two fists that will demolish you if you pick on him. Especially for being short. Little Mac's K.O.! meter fills up. Link tries to swing at him but Mac blocks, rolls up behind him, and punches him in the back with full force, sending him flying out the screen, knocked out. Blade:- Little Mac is an expert boxer with knowledge of every available boxing technique Louis could teach him. He's an expert at basic maneuvers and dodging tactics for advanced boxing, as well as a very hard hitter. Lion:- Which makes sense, considering his uppercuts and jabs aren't any joke, as they can easily knock out heavyweight boxers with just a few blows, backed up by some awesome muscles! And if he needs to, Little Mac will stop left-hooking his opponent in the face, and grow colossal. Little Mac breaks the Smash Ball, turning himself into Giga Mac. (Begin Major Circuit:- Punch-Out!! for Wii OST) Blade:- As Giga Mac, Little Mac's strength gains a massive increase, and in addition, despite his hulking size, he's actually faster at recovering ''than Little Mac. Though he's generally slower either way. '''Lion:- Wait, Giga Mac? Wouldn't it make more sense to name him, I don't know, Big Mac? There's nothing wrong with some good food, you know.' Blade:- I'm pretty sure it'd be awkward if someone were to confuse a boxer with a burger. And probably because of copyright issues. Lion:- Is ''that ''why Giga Mac doesn't go around yelling "MAC SMASH!"? Blade:- ...Okay, maybe not that one. But trust me, pissing off Giga Mac will lead you to getting smashed. Which isn't surprising, considering his techniques are way stronger than before. Lion:- Especially when he hits you with an uppercut, or worse, a wind-up punch, which will actually shatter your skull into a million pieces full-force. Blade:- Giga Mac is a hulking monster alright, and Little Mac's speed can prove a huge threat to his opponents. He's defeated several boxers with an impressive resume, including King Hippo, Great Tiger and Mr. Sandman. Lion:- What makes this impressive is the fact that King Hippo has previously taken away the championship from Little Mac, and that Mr. Sandman had previously destroyed a building with just a few punches. Blade:- He's also defeated Don Flamenco, who knocked a bull hundreds of meters into the air with a single punch, and Piston Honda, who stopped a bullet train and caught katanas for training. His really high stamina helps him in these endeavors, as he was also able to defeat Donkey Kong, the same hulking ape that beats up crocodiles like its nothing. Lion:- Wait, he fought DONKEY KONG?! Why didn't anyone tell me? I'd like to watch ''that ''boxing match. Blade:- Probably because you'd fanboy out too much. Lion:- Fair point. It's also a fair point to admit Little Mac isn't perfect! Blade:- Fair point, because he isn't. Little Mac, despite his incredibly high stamina, can be overtaxed in battle when facing a fast enough opponent, and like any boxer, requires a quick break at the end of each round. Lion:- Also, since Giga Mac is fairly slower and larger than Little Mac, it's questionable which is really better, since Giga Mac makes him easier to land blows on. But keep in mind, Giga Mac is the guy that can blow your head off if you're not watching out. Little Mac, is a champion. Samus looks at Little Mac and, surprised by his height, compares them as a joke. Little Mac gets pissed and his K.O. meter maxes out. He promptly sends Samus flying with a single punch and K.O.s her. Ryu (Begin Ryu's Theme:- Street Fighter V OST) Blade:- Ryu had been left with no memory of his parents from an early age. Raised and trained alongside his best friend Ken Masters in the dojo of master Gouken, Ryu is extremely learnt and trained by Gouken in the Ansatsuken, or the Assassin's Fist style. Lion:- Practicing what sounds like a deadly art for so many years, Ryu's definitely gained quite a bit of power. When he turned 23, Ryu, alongside Ken, left Gouken's dojo and went his own separate way. And while Ken, being lazy as all hell, returned home, Ryu decided to continue to strive for betterment by entering the World Warrior Tournament. ''' Blade:- Ryu did extremely well with the Ansatsuken until he was faced with the Muay Thai expert Sagat. Almost having lost, Ryu ended up giving in to the Satsui no Hado, the same evil force that had turned Gouken's younger brother Akuma into a murderous psychopath, and almost killed Sagat in the process. '''Lion:- From that point on, Ryu swore to never give in to the Satsui no Hado ever again, buuuuut then he found out that Akuma had murdered Gouken and defeated a revenge-hungry Ken in battle. Blade:- Hunting vengeance himself, Ryu searched for Akuma, and, unlike his best friend, actually held his own against him. Lion:- Considering Ryu is overall more powerful than Ken, I'm not surprised. Aside from basic jabs and punches learnt from Ansatsuken training, Ryu is also a kicking expert, good with roundhouses, turning kicks, rising kicks, and even this. "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Ryu deflects Ken's Hadoken and lands the attack on him. Blade:- The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is one of Ryu's three most iconic techniques. Using this helicopter kick, Ryu can glide a short distance in midair, kick through projectiles, and deliver multiple blows at once. Lion:- Then there's the Hadoken, a ball of powerful ki, which is basically a form of spiritual energy, that can be launched as a spam projectile to keep opponents at bay. Blade:- Ryu has previously described his ki as a cool blue, which is exactly what his Hadoken is like, a fiery projectile of pure blue ki. Lion:- The third and most iconic technique is the... "Shoryuken!" Ryu's Shoryuken sends Shulk flying off the screen, K.O.ing him. (Begin Overpass Stage:- Street Fighter IV OST) Blade:- The Shoryuken, literally translating to "Rising Dragon Fist", is essentially a signature technique of Ryu and Ken. Using the Shoryuken, Ryu jumps a huge distance while uppercutting his opponents with a spinning fist. Lion:- Quick and badass. But that isn't where it ends, because Ryu has mastered enhanced versions of the Shoryuken and Hadoken over the years! Blade:- These techniques are the Shin Shoryuken and the Shinku Hadoken, both extremely more powerful than their original counterparts. Lion:- The Shin Shoryuken is a stronger Shoryuken that features three basic attacks. The first part is a dash attack to deliver a powerful blow to his opponent's midsection. The second part is an aerial blow aimed slightly higher, and then, SHORYUKEN! Blade:- As for the Shinku Hadoken, Ryu blasts his opponents with a wave of pure vacuum energy that can easily tear through the entire stage while sucking his opponents in for extra damage. In a way, it's like the long-ranged counterpart of Ken's Shinryuken. Lion:- So that's great and all, but remember when we said Ryu swore to stay away from the Satsui no Hado? Yeah... He failed to keep that promise. Blade:- Giving into the Satsui no Hado fills Ryu with killing intent, giving him more destructive power and turning him into Evil Ryu. As Evil Ryu, he has access to a more violent and destructive moveset than his regular form, and his regular Hadoken is replaced by the Metsu Hadoken, a far more murderous version of the usual Hadoken with more destructive power. In addition, he has access to the Shun Goku Satsu, or the Raging Demon, the same rush that Akuma used to murder master Gouken by destroying his soul. Lion:- He's also way more of a psychopath, being even violent and irrationally thinking at times. But, thankfully for Ryu, he does have one was to counter this. Blade:- The ultimate antithesis of the Satsui no Hado... The Power of Nothingness. (Begin Deserted Temple Stage:- Street Fighter IV OST) Lion:- Achieved when one basically empties their mind of all emotion and dark intent, opening their mind to their surroundings and drawing in some other spiritual shit, the Power of Nothingness is like a reverse version of the Satsui no Hado, giving Ryu a more light energy in comparison. Blade:- However, despite appearing to be nothing more than a wave of pure calm, the Power of Nothingness is just as powerful, if not more so than the Satsui no Hado, and though Ryu does continue to have issues using it, it can keep his inner darkness in check pretty well. Lion:- Speaking of keeping things in check, Ryu's done some pretty awesome things in his day. Not only has he defeated M. Bison, and let me add, multiple times, but as Evil Ryu and with the Power of Nothingness, he's been able to take on Akuma, who, with a SINGLE PUNCH, destroyed the entire Goutenku Island, shattering several mountains and such in his wake when he did so. Blade:- As if that wasn't impressive enough, Ryu has also survived being punched through the chest by Akuma, and though he was almost killed, he lived to fight another day. Lion:- He's fast enough to dodge Guile's Sonic Booms and keep up with Ken, who dodged a laser, strong enough to beat Chun-Li, Balrog, and Dudley, and badass enough that his eyebrows are too epic to be contained in his headband. What's not to like? Blade:- Well, with Ryu's cool attitude, he appears to be the quiet and reserved type, but he's liable to lose his cool at times and tire himself in battle. To top that off, he doesn't believe in killing his opponent, and always believes in true mercy. That, and he has a huge fear of spiders. Did you know he once woke up with one in his mouth? Lion:- GAH! What the fuck? Get that shit away from me! Ryu, sitting, slowly gets up and clenches his fist. "This is the path, of my destiny!" Ryu gets in fighting position as he says this. DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Invader) ' ' Blade:- Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- (Begin Main Menu Theme:- Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U OST) DING DING! WHAM! Piston Honda flew out of the ring and crashed into the stands, creating a huge opening that caused a bit of the stands to break down. A green boxing glove on a tough, muscular arm shot into the air in victory as ducks circulated the unconscious Piston Honda's head. Lowering his fist, Little Mac 'got back in fighting position for his next opponent, Glass Joe. "And it looks like Little Mac wins again! Now please welcome to the stage our champion's next challenger in our annual survival tournament, Glass Joe!" ''Music Stops. Cheers erupted from the bleachers as they heard Glass Joe's introduction, but instead of Glass Joe, a man in a white karate gi wearing a black belt appeared. He wore a red headband, and had defined muscular features that gave him an intimidating vibe. He held a knocked-out Glass Joe in his hand and dropped the unconscious boxer to the ground, and got in fighting position. '''"I'm here to challenge Little Mac. Where is he?" Little Mac spotted Ryu, and, quickly putting away his soda, he punched the air a few times to show he was good to go. Ryu smirked at Little Mac as he jumped into the ring for battle. "I've heard you're strong. I wish to test that for myself. And don't worry about your friend, he'll be back up in no time. The organizer said I had to fight him to get to you." Little Mac acknowledged Ryu with a smile. "Shall we get started?" Ryu nodded as he got into fighting position. Little Mac also got into fighting position, boxing the air a few times and then mock blocking, before he returned to a fist-forward position. Ryu began bouncing on his feet.'' LM v R.png|Shakaboy LionsDBRender.gif|ThatOneNoob2 ''(Begin Theme of Ryu:- Marvel VS Capcom:- Fate of Two Worlds OST) The two fighters dashed ahead and punched forward, but their punches met each other and caused a loud echo across the stadium as they cancelled out. Little Mac, knowing all the secrets of the ring, quickly leapt back and used the ropes around the ring to do a forward bouncing punch, but Ryu blocked it with his elbow and delivered a sidewinding roundhouse kick to Little Mac's waist. Mac fell back, already sweating and bruised, but wiped it off his nose to keep fighting. Ryu stomped his foot on the ground in a taunt as Little Mac backed off a few steps and took a few forward. He repeated this process tenaciously for a few seconds until he finally found decent footing and surprised Ryu by leaping out, slamming his gloved fist brutally against Ryu's face. Ryu bounced back onto the strings and returned to Little Mac, who responded by slamming his fist into Ryu's chin in an uppercut. Ryu flew up and collapsed behind Little Mac, as he turned around and prepared to punch Ryu in the chest, but Ryu quickly sat up and elbowed Little Mac in the face before fully rising. Little Mac took a few steps back and rubbed the wounds on his face as Ryu straightened his headband. "Talk is cheap." Little Mac ran ahead and punched forward, but Ryu sidestepped and slammed his fist right into Mac's chest, causing his eyes to widen. Ryu's eyes gleamed with confidence as Mac spat out in surprise. "You let your guard down." Ryu released Little Mac, who stumbled back, leaving an opening. Ryu stepped slightly forward and raised his fist. "Shoryuken!" The uppercut launched Little Mac into the air, sending him crashing through the stage lights and back down, but before he could land, Ryu raised his arms forward and prepared his ki. "Hadoken!" The blue wave of ki burst onto Little Mac as he was launched off and into the ropes, off of where he bounced. He landed, huffing, in front of Ryu, but before Ryu could react, recovered insanely fast and punched him, full-force, in the face! Ryu took a step back as Little Mac pulled back his fist again, and delivered a right hook to Ryu's cheek. He then proceeded to continue punching, all while he pummeled on at Ryu with his fists, forcing him to back off. Ryu edged away, but Little Mac quickly boxed him in the ear. Ryu was now at the edge of the ring. Little Mac was ready now, to settle things with one more punch, but Ryu quickly recovered and kneed him away. He got back in fighting stance, hopping on his toes, and gathered some energy before raising his foot for the next attack. "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Ryu did a spinning kick as he spun himself towards Little Mac and delivered multiple hits, sucking him in like a vacuum. He then followed up with a Shoryuken, sending Mac flying upwards. Ryu jumped up just as Mac fell and kicked him into the ropes on the other side, where Mac was now standing, tired and dazed from his wounds. This was Ryu's chance to deliver a heavy finishing blow. He slowly began to gather red-hot ki on his palms, which surged into his clenched fists as he got into attack position. "Shinku..." The ball of ki flared up in Ryu's hands, slowly drawing in Little Mac like a vacuum as Mac continued to be dazed. "HADOKEN!" The blast was launched point-blank as Little Mac was sucked in right in front of it. The attack struck Little Mac several times and blew up afterwards, leaving a huge amount of smoke in its wake. Ryu straightened his headband and kept himself in fighting position, because there was clearly a larger and more hulking figure within now. As Ryu took a few steps back, a giant figure's foot stepped out of the smoke. The smoke then cleared off, and Giga Mac roared into the ring, much to the cheering crowd's approval as he stared at Ryu. Ryu began bouncing on his feet. (Begin Ken Stage:- Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U OST) "Let's go." Giga Mac charged at Ryu, but Ryu quickly slide-kicked away between his legs. He then followed by punching Giga Mac in the back with extreme force, but the boxer simply swatted him onto the ropes with one hand. Ryu bounced back, but Mac punched him again, while roaring, and soon, it turned into a tennis match with Giga Mac continually bouncing Ryu back and forth with the rope. Finally, it ended when Giga Mac pulled back his fist full-force and punched Ryu right through the chest, causing him to groan loudly as he coughed up blood. He slid down Mac's arm, his head falling onto it, as Giga Mac roared victoriously. But then something red flashed on Mac's arm as he gasped. Ryu's eyes turned red and his gi black. Evil Ryu's hair flew back despite the lack of wind as he kicked Giga Mac in the shins so hard it forced him to let him go. Evil Ryu roared and violently smacked his fists together as Giga Mac took a couple steps back. "Metsu..." Giga Mac recovered, but the black and red ball of energy in Ryu's hand surged with purple lightning. "HADOKEN!" The blast burst onto Giga Mac and blew up a good chunk of the stage. He stumbled back as Evil Ryu growled into the air and knee-slammed him, before doubling back and punching Giga Mac a bunch of times. Giga Mac tanked them and swatted him away, but Evil Ryu laughed derisively and launched another Metsu Hadoken, this time being blocked by Mac's punch. Evil Ryu, had, however, succeeded in what he was aiming to do. He'd stunned Giga Mac. He took a few tenacious steps forward, and, once he was within range of the hulking beast, grabbed him by the back of his head and began slamming his knee into Giga Mac's chest over and over, causing him to cough up blood with every knee-slam. Finally, he let go of Giga Mac and prepared a Shoryuken surrounded in dark ki, his fist surging with dark lightning. He pulled back his fist to punch, and... "No." Evil Ryu was stopped by a conscious voice within his mind. He took a few steps back as he grabbed his head, which ached violently as white energy throbbed out of it. The red lightning surging around him slowly dissipated as he fell over, huffing, and reverted to regular Ryu. His eyes then turned white and blank, as his face grew a look of pure concentration. The crowd started gasping as Ryu got back up and waited... And Giga Mac recovered. They stared each other down, and then, charged. (Begin Minor Circuit Remix:- Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U OST) Their fists met once again, but Mac quickly stepped back and smacked Ryu on either side of the head with a clap of his fists. Ryu, unfazed, punched Mac in the chest, causing him to stumble, and did a sweep kick to knock him off-balance. Giga Mac fell over as Ryu struck him with a sliding kick, sending him flying. Mac landed on his feet and did an overhead punch to try and subdue Ryu, but much to his dismay, Ryu jumped so high, he bounced off Giga Mac's fist, and struck him in the head with the world's most painful axe kick. Mac backed off, his head throbbing, as Ryu got back down and focused his energy. "GRAGHH!" Giga Mac ran ahead and tried two diagonal punches at Ryu, but both were dodged evenly by Ryu's sidestepping. Ryu then delivered a powerful thrust to Mac's lower jaw, and then kicked him in the chest. Mac took a step back, but quickly recovered and punched Ryu while his guard was down, knocking him high up into the stage lights. Ryu, now standing on the stage lights, punched them once and brought them crashing down as he did a backwards jump and got off, landing on the ropes as he bounced. The lights crashed onto Giga Mac's head, which caused him to stand there, temporarily dazed, with the lights now covering the stage as Ryu bounced. Mac recovered sure enough, and raised the lights over his head, ripping them in half. He then tossed them both at Ryu as he'd landed on a side of the ring, but Ryu uppercutted one away and kicked the other one, totally shattering it to the crowd's "ooh"s and "ah"s. Mac slammed his fists together and ran ahead, trying to punch Ryu, but missed as Ryu tripped him with a ducking kick. Mac fell over, and Ryu prepared to jump, but to his slight surprise, as he did so and was landing, Mac recovered and punched him into the ceiling with one uppercut. Ryu's head got stuck on the ceiling, cracking it. Mac roared and began beating his chest Tarzan style, but Ryu pushed out his head from the ceiling, delivering a diving kick to Mac's head as he did so. Finally, he landed and found the precise opportunity to end the fight. "Shin..." Ryu dashed forward, punching Mac in the stomach. He then struck him in the chest with his other fist and jumped into an uppercut. "SHORYUKEN!" Ryu did a spinning uppercut at this, slamming his fist into Mac's jaw with awesome power and crushing the jawbone as he did so. An X-Ray showed Mac's jaw cracking as he was reverted to normal and flew up into the air, and slammed down on the ground outside of the ring. Ryu's eyes returned to normal. "Great battle." Ryu said this while looking approvingly at his injured opponent. Little Mac got up and looked at the crater in Ryu's chest, which actually was pretty small compared to what he remembered, in fact, it wasn't even bleeding at all. It was just a slightly red bruise. Mac smiled, satisfied by the awesome match and glad nobody was dead or badly hurt. He walked back up to the ring. "Anytime." K.O.! (Begin Ryu Stage:- Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U OST) Little Mac and Doc Louis hold up Ryu's arms by either side, declaring him the victor as the crowd cheers to him. Lion:- Aww... No brutal murder? Blade:- Looks like no. Either way, this fight was pretty clear-cut looking at the facts. Mac may have had the advantage in his boxing skills, but Ryu had him outclassed overall. Lion:- Mac could keep Ryu on his toes close-range and, since he'd keep him nearby, try to plow him down. No biggie though. Ryu has faced boxers prior to this. He's fought against both Balrog and Dudley, who are both some pretty tough champs. Additionally, for every blow Mac landed, Ryu could land ten thanks to his speed advantage. Blade:- Ryu is fast enough to dodge these Sonic Booms from Guile. Considering they're essentially low-key sound waves, they're faster than Little Mac's feat of keeping up with the train-stopping Piston Honda. In addition, Ken was also able to dodge lasers previously, and if we scale Ryu over to that, he's way superior to Little Mac. Lion:- It wasn't a match in terms of strength either. Even in base, despite Little Mac's low weight, he'd have a hard time keeping up with Ryu and taking too many blows. He also had no counter to the Hadoken, since he isn't exactly a ranged fighter, whereas Ryu could pummel away with greater strength. Blade:- And comparing Giga Mac to Evil Ryu or Power of Nothingness didn't really help Mac's case, as both Evil Ryu and Ryu with the Power of Nothingness can easily hold their own against and survive being punched through the chest by Akuma, who had previously destroyed an entire island, with a row of mountains on it, with a single punch. Comparing these two, a building buster and an island buster, really isn't that difficult. You can clearly find an advantage among the two. Lion:- Now can I make my pun? Blade:- Shoryuken! Lion:- Goddammit Blade. The winner is Ryu. Blade:- Hey, that's my line! Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Waltz of Wind and Fire) Heroes that shall jump to the top. Defenders of hope and justice. ' ' Icons of friendship. ' ' The trio meet... soon. Category:'Street Fighter vs Punch Out!!' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Old School Gaming' themed Death Battles